vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
UPDATE 1.04 NOTES: ALL ABOUT YOU
= UPDATE 1.04 NOTES: ALL ABOUT YOU = * VAINGLORY | FEB 14, 2014 We want the Vainglory Community to be colossal. We want you to have a roster of friends a mile long (if you like)—always with plenty of people to play Public Matches to your heart’s content. And we will get there … in baby steps. This Vainglory app update is one of those steps. It’s focused on you, the Community at large and your ability to reach each other for fun and carnage. Let us know what you think in the forums! CLAIM YOUR UNIQUE PLAYER NAME It’s hard to make a name for yourself in battle if you can’t lock in a unique player name. It’s tough to see the “big picture” of how you’re fairing if you can’t review your stats with game-to-game progress. This update addresses both cases by introducing unique player names and email-based profiles that retain game progress. So, immerse yourself in the Vainglory world knowing you’ll always pick up from where you left off. EASIER TO ADD FRIENDS In the last update, we introduced the ability to add friends through the main menu and invite them to public matches. This update, we wanted to make sure you could add friends in-game and immediately after. Got some awesome teamwork going … or marveling at a crazy-good enemy player? Just pull up the scoreboard and send that player a friend request mid-match with a single tap. When the match is over, you’ll also have the opportunity to add new friends from the Victory/Defeat screen. IMPROVED MATCH INVITES Up until now, match invites could only be sent to players outside the Vainglory app. Not ideal. Now, match invites will surface a notification regardless of where that friend is browsing on their iPad. It’s especially useful to request a rematch with someone you just finished playing with or against. TASTY NEW VISUALS We’re continuing to overhaul all game menus and select screens. In this update, the Hero select screen got some love, now displaying heroes’ abilities and putting all the information in a streamlined format. We also updated the following: * Ringo’s attack animations and idle animations have been revamped, and are better than ever. * Player Names now appear on the scoreboard and Victory/Defeat screen, helping you make mental notes about particular allies and opponents. * Flags! Yes, flags. The Home and Away teams now have flag identifiers to stake out your turf. Plus, Away Team base cables are more swingy (not kidding). * Better trees: Every time we polish a tree, a Super Evil intern gets its wings. LATEST GAMEPLAY & GAME BALANCE TWEAKS * Ability Overdrive: The fifth ability point makes any hero ability stronger than before, making which ability you choose to spend that final point on much more important. * Items Tension Bow & Aftershock: “Replaced” basic attacks such as Catherine’s Merciless Pursuit or SAW’s knife shank can now trigger Tension Bow & Aftershock’s extra damage effects. * Capturing the Kraken grants massive regeneration and move speed. * Petal’s seeds are now affected by area-of-effect damage & abilities (but have +80 shield). PERFORMANCE ENHANCEMENTS * If you’re having a stability or performance issue, email: feedback@superevilmegacorp.com. We will immediately investigate your issue. * Minor bug fixes and stability enhancements Join the conversation in the forums and let us know your thoughts on these updates! –PlayoffBeard Category:Browse Category:Updates